<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night Baseball by justincase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430150">Movie Night Baseball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justincase/pseuds/justincase'>justincase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justincase/pseuds/justincase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ice storm keeps the team at NCIS headquarters. MTAC movie night, while Gibbs checks in with Jack. Coffee,  the building turning down the heat.  Two couples decide to share blankets. Jack's closet comes to the rescue for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop - Relationship, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not my first fanfic, but my first here at NCIS.  Mostly I write for Master and Commander, but at site that seems to be fading into oblivion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movie Night Baseball</p><p>An easy case; dead Marine because his car hit a patch of ice and slid head-on into a bridge abutment.  Resolved just as the predicted winter storm was hitting D.C. in full force. McGee was dropped off at home as they made their way to the Navy Yard; Gibbs was driving much slower than his usual; highlighting the worsening road conditions, ice covered already. They’d just made it into the evidence garage when Torres mentioned that it seemed to be falling faster than predicted. ‘Might be a smart thing to stay here, Bish. I’m not sure I want to try driving my Jeep in this crap – looks like sleet mixed with rain; and your truck … ‘, he shook his head. She nodded agreement.  ‘A night in MTAC then Nick? Popcorn, movies, and a blanket?’
</p><p>Gibbs looked at them, nodding. ‘Safer. MTAC … sounds good. Gonna see if Jack’s still here. Tin can’s in the lot, mighta gone home with Leon.’  Ellie and Nick hid their smiles. Gibbs and Sloane had been together for the past six months, but were still keeping their relationship to themselves; not that it wasn’t an open secret among his team. Ellie left to get Kacie’s popcorn machine going while Nick searched his DVD collection for a few decent movies – Ellie loved rom-com, he – act-vent; and located two blankets. Then they headed for MTAC.  Gibbs took the steps to Jack’s office, noticing a light shining under her door. Still here he suspected; hoped. A knock and her muzzy ‘Enter’, warmed him and made him smile. She was on her sofa, under a blanket, nearly asleep; her head resting at an odd angle on some pillows. She looked uncomfortable, and cold. Well California didn’t prepare you for the East Coast in winter Jack.
</p><p>Apparently she wasn’t as asleep as he’d thought because she opened her eyes and spoke, muzzily, ‘Gibbs? I thought your team was still on a case. What are you doing here? Don’t tell me that the ice is too much for even the fearless Gibbs to drive home.’ Sass, even though she’s practically asleep, he thought. ‘Settin’ an example. Didn’t want the kids drivin’ home. Safer here. Glad you didn’t try to get the matchbox car to take ya home. Not heavy enough in an ice storm.’ 
</p><p> ‘So, what brings you here to my office then? Checking on me?’ asking as she struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. ‘Bishop and Torres havin’ a movie night in MTAC. Thought you might like to join us.’ She grinned, ‘Are you asking me on a date, Gibbs?’  ‘Might be one, if ya say yes.’  
</p><p> ‘Jethro, I’ve finally gotten settled here, and the seats in MTAC are not as comfortable as this sofa. Especially with you next to me, I would be so warm. We can tap into MTAC’s screen from here. Tim showed me how; at least it works for everything but classified intel.’ God bless Tim, Gibbs thought. Movie night, a comfortable sofa, Sloane next to him; never mind the popcorn. She had fresh coffee, Jamaican beans.
</p><p>She called Ellie, telling her to shunt the feed to her screen and that she and Gibbs would watch from her office. Ellie grinned from ear to ear, hoping the two of them would enjoy a movie date night in peace. Coffee, Gibbs, and Sloane; perfect. Ellie was certain that Jack had snacks in her desk, same as she did. The lollipops were ok, but sometimes you needed something more; like Gibbs, to nibble on.
</p><p> ‘Ellie figured us out, long time ago,’ Gibbs said as he poured a cup of fresh coffee in a mug, asking with a raised eyebrow if she wanted one. Sloane smiled, ‘Torres too, I’m pretty certain; McGee is the only one left. Vance doesn’t count, although he’s fairly smug at the monthly poker games. I think he’s suspect too.’ ‘Pretty sure McGee knows, but he’s never gonna mention it to anyone,’ Gibbs smirked. Sloane shook her head no to the coffee, pointing towards the lower drawer of her desk. Snacks, he noticed when he pulled it opened. She was always prepared for any need. Pillows, blankets, change of clothing. Even the ability to screen an MTAC movie into her office. A comfortable seat, one she could fall asleep on. Cuddle too; she was such a tactile person, very hands on. Not that he minded at home, work was different. They were still at NCIS, even though they were off the clock. Might make for a problematic evening.
</p><p>Twenty minutes into the movie she tossed a pillow on his lap, stretching her legs, encased in yoga pants,  out along the cushions, resting her head on the pillow. His fingers played with her blond locks, enjoying the silky feel and the smell, like cherry blossoms. Who knew shampoo smelled like that? God – whatever had he done to deserve this woman? He let his other hand rub soft circles against her shoulders and down her back as far as he could reach. She was moaning already. 
</p><p> ‘Cowboy, you keep doing that and I will never find out how this movie ends.’ He chuckled, ‘Bishop can play it again Sloane.’ ‘Was that a movie reference to <i>Casablanca </i>Gibbs?’ ‘Mighta been, but your name’s Jack, not Sam.’ She laughed, ‘I thought as much. Gibbs…’ she sat up, motioning him to stretch out against the sofa back. As he did, she stretched out beside him, covering both of them with the blanket; subtly rubbing her ass against his groin pretending she was trying to shift to get comfortable; letting her legs slip between his longer ones.; her socked feet against his. This was gonna be an interesting date.  Did he lock her door or just close it? Could a problem soon.
</p><p>'Don’t much care about the damn movie, Cowboy. Just want the heat. Case you didn’t notice it’s getting colder in here.’ ‘Could be, Jack; automatics turn down the building at night. Not as much as usual, because of the outside temps. Pipes might freeze. Still, cold enough for another blanket. You have any here?’ ‘Miss your fireplace, do you Cowboy?’  He chuckled, ‘Night like this, sure.’ She motioned towards the closet. “No fireplace in there, not even a heater. Stuff that might come in handy on a night like this; blankets, sleeping bags, extra pillows. In case I have company overnight. Looks like I do. I’ll go.’ She flipped back their blanket and hurried to grab extra blankets, opening them and throwing them over Gibbs. ‘That aughta do it Army,’ he chuckled. She quickly crawled under the covers and pushed even closer to him than before, not that he minded, the rest of him didn’t mind either. ‘Warmer now?’ She nodded, almost purred he could have sworn. She shifted until her ass was firmly against his growing erection. His flat palm rested against her sternum, holding her closer. She moaned as she tried to move enough to get his hand on her breast. He held her too tightly. She wanted his touch everywhere on her body; even if she understood that they were still in the office. Her need for him always overroad his rules; she almost always won.
</p><p>The question of the locked door was becoming more significant. He would have to resolve that before he allowed anything to happen. Sex at work was not his thing. Too dangerous, even with as few people in the building as there were now. Locked doors were necessary for him to complete her mission, which he was certain was on her bucket list. Make love in her office. Hell, she’d mentioned it several times in the past. ‘Jack, I’m pretty sure I didn’t lock the door. Not gonna do anything that might be interrupted. Settle down and watch the movie.’ He was sure she was pouting.
</p><p>They watched part of the movie before she fell asleep. ‘Gonna need a replay later Sloane,’ smiling at her soft snores. He watched her sleep for a time, finally nodding off himself. The movie ended, and he heard Bishop ask if they enjoyed it, but he didn’t answer.
</p><p>Ten minutes later and another movie started, waking him. A soft knock at her door, he heard Bishop’s voice asking if they were awake. She cracked the door and peeked in; seeing them stretched on the sofa she decided to retreat. ‘Bishop?… Problem?’ Didn’t lock the damn door Gunny; might have been a good thing now with Jack causing him to be rock hard.  ‘Nothing Gibbs. Just wondered if you wanted to watch another movie. It got really cold in MTAC. We’re hunting someplace warmer. We’ll just find someplace else. You two seem ...’
</p><p>Gibbs cleared his throat and groaned as he tried to slip out from behind Sloane in a condition he was not in any shape to be seen by his work daughter. Sloane whimpered then said, ‘Jethro, don’t leave, I’m finally warm,’ she’d whispered loud enough for Bishop to hear most of it and turn beet red; praying Gibbs didn’t see her blush in the office lit only by the TV screen. Gibbs slipped back down behind Sloane, happy being hidden, quietly telling them, ‘Get in quietly; she’s finally asleep. Took forever to warm her up.’ Bishop’s eyebrows climbed into her hairline, and she looked down at her shoes. ‘Sleepin’ bags in the closet. Grab ‘em and spread ‘em out. Movie started.’ 
</p><p>Torres snickered, “You sure Gibbs? We don’t want to disturb you.’ Jack’s drowsy reply seemed agitated, ‘Already did that Nick. Get settled and no monkey business in those bags.’ Ellie retrieved two bags and two pillows, unzipping the bags all the way, spreading one on the floor beneath the TV screen, far enough away from the sofa to give Jack and Gibbs some privacy – if they didn’t get any busier. She and Nick dropped into one, covering with the other.
</p><p>Ellie cuddled against Nick just as she imagined Jack doing the same to Gibbs as the movie began. Nick’s pick, Sloane guessed; action adventure.  Still feeling cold, Sloane pushed closer to Gibbs. He wasn’t sure if she was cold or just horny. With her it could be either, or both. Not what he needed at the moment. Not with an audience. Sloane was driving him to the edge on purpose, pushing and rubbing against him. He was going to need to do something, and soon, and he wasn’t going to go all the way with his team in the room. He liked his privacy. Apparently Ellie and Nick didn’t have that problem, he could hear them giggling. Kids!
</p><p>He figured he could make Sloane happy even if he couldn’t do what he really wanted. His arm came over her ribs and under his hoodie that she was wearing, no bra - as he suspected. He cupped a breast- pinching an already stiff nipple, making her whimper. ‘Shhhh.’ He ground his erection against her ass seeking some relief; nibbling at her neck and ear while she pretended watching the movie. Before long she gave up and twisted around, pressing her breasts firmly into his chest, kissing him hard, rocking her hips against his stiff cock, the way he liked. She was determined. 
</p><p>He whispered harshly, ‘Behave! My daughter’s in the room. Not in front of the kids!’ She laughed quietly, and whispered close to his ear, ‘Your hearing shot Marine? Been a while since they were watching the movie, Dad. Long time since you necked in the balcony Gunny?  They’re already on second base. Catch up Marine! Your kid’s making you look like a slacker.’
</p><p>Gibbs whispered ‘Quiet’ against her cheek, slipping his hand that had been flat on her abdomen down the front of her pants, cupping her, finding her panties already wet. He chuckled and shook his head, he should have known. He kissed her hard to keep her as quiet as possible while his fingers slipped under the elastic. She moaned into his mouth as he smiled to himself, pulling back long enough to whisper ‘Hush’ against her ear. ‘They don’t need to know that Dad is roundin’ home.’ She grinned and bit off her moans in his shoulder as she shuddered hard and came against his talented fingers. Her thighs clamped his hand in place as she whispered, ‘Better than any movie, Dad. Now what do we do about you?’ 'Jack, you got any of my sweats in your closet?’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>